Second Chance
by topazlullaby
Summary: Rebekah has all she could want in life: family, friends, and cheerleading. When a stunt gone wrong causes Carlisle to change her, she gets a second chance at life. But what does this new life require her to give up? And what does it give her in return?


****

A/N: This is my first story, so I'm really sorry if it's not really great. Please give it a chance anyway ;) and one last thing... anyone want to be my beta? :D

**Longer, better Summary:**

Rebekah had as much as she could ask for, a great family, a 4.0, an awesome cheer squad, and she just nailed her layout, just in time for her competition Saturday, but what happens when a stunt gone horribly wrong causes her to wind up in Carlisle ER? If he changes her, then what???

NO BELLA!!! All vamps with regular powers!!! No, Rebekah hasn't read Twilight in this fic.

* * *

Second Chance

5, 6, 7, 8. As I counted out the load on our one footed co-ed, Melisa (my flier) went up perfectly, which was especially good today since we were cheering for the championship basketball game for our team. Then as we went to pump-and-go to extension, she began to wobble, and then fell backwards right towards me. As the bock spot I was there just for this. I caught her and fell backwards. I felt my head whack the hard wooden gym floor. I heard my spine crack, as Melissa's full body weight hit me. I felt the pain, heard the horrified screams and then nothing.

* * *

The fire. It was the very first thing I felt next. What was this fire!?! Had I died and gone to hell? All the bruises and bumps, the twisted ankle I had gotten when I fell doing a tuck, was NOTHING compared to this. This must be hell. I tried to scream, to beg for forgiveness from God, but something held me down. I couldn't do anything.

The only proof that time passed was when the feeling began to slowly return to my fingers and toes. As soon as I felt them I rolled them into fists. Slowly as I gained more control over my body, I began to thrash. I could feel someone hold me down, but often it didn't make a difference. However, I never screamed. It was the first thing you were taught in cheerleading. If a stunt goes down, _don't scream_. What good did it do? All it did was draw attention to the stunt you just completely ruined, so why scream?

Slowly, ever so slowly, the fire began to recede, but it felt that for each ounce that was taken away, it was doubled upon my heart. It was even worse, if that was even possible. Then, it ended. The relief washed through me. God must have forgiven me! I opened my eyes and blinked. Everything was so much clearer. Is this how it was in heaven? I turned to see a man with golden hair sitting on a chair. He looked worried, as if someone might spring up and attack him at any moment. Was he God? Finally he spoke.

"Rebekah?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Funny. Everything is so much clearer now. Is this what heaven is always like?"

"Heaven? Oh, my no. You're not in heaven."

"I'm not. Then where am I?"

"The same place you were in a sense. Earth."

"But… How?..."

"Let me explain. Do you remember your accident?"

Everything flooded back then. "Melisa! Oh my! Is she ok? Did she hit her head to? Is she here? Oh gosh, she must be blaming herself for this, but I feel fine, oh no-"

"Just a minute Rebekah, Melisa is fine, but you're different now. You're… a vampire."

"What? No, that's just a myth!"

"No, it's not. You see my family and I, there are seven of us, are vampires. However we don't drink human blood, though we do drink blood as your legends say, but we drink animal blood. That's why our eyes our golden. A vampire who drinks human blood would have red eyes. Also, some of us have special powers. Such as my son Edward, he can read minds, or my daughter Alice, she can see the future."

"Did she see me?"

"Not until your stunt fell after that she saw you becoming one of us, yes"

"So I was going to die but you changed me?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well thank you, I'm sure my family is very grateful. Oh can I see them now?"

"No, Rebekah, you can never see them again, they think your dead."

"What! No they can't what about my mom! I'm her ONLY daughter and my dad!!! Who's he going to walk down the aisle now!!?!?!? And what about my brothers? Who's going to drive them to all of their practices when mom and dad both have to work? And what about my aunts and uncles? Who's going to backspot for my stunt group? OH NO!!! What if they fire Tracy now!!! She has to stay she's our coach!!! Ohhhh nooo!!! What about-"

My mind was reeling. What about all of my loved ones? Were they sad that I was gone? Had my death, even though I was technically still alive, scarred them all?

"Calm down Rebekah!"

I stayed quiet but thoughts continued to reel through my head at a mile a minute. There were so many people what would they do now? Not to sound vain, but I didn't want them to be sad, I loved them, I always wanted them to be happy. To never see my mom again... wow. We were so close. I just didn't know how I would live without my family…

"Rebekah?"

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Would you like to be a part of our family?"

"You would take me in? Really?"

"Of course we would, you will always have a home here, should you accept it, but you must follow our diet of animal blood."

"Of course! I would never want to harm someone."

"Speaking of which, Alice."

Suddenly, though he had spoken no louder than at a normal volume, someone appeared in the doorway. A short beautiful girl, who practically danced rather than walked.

"Rebekah!!! You're awake! I'm so excited, I can't wait for us to have make-overs and go shopping and ooo it's going to be so much fun!!! But for now, we need to hunt."

The second she mentioned it I felt it, the searing thirst in the back of my throat.

"Yes." I replied, "hunting would be a good idea."

* * *

Hunting went well. I took down 2 deer, and through just that I could tell me and Alice would get along wonderfully. I was so excited for her to braid my hair tonight just like my mom used to do. We were going to do makeovers too, and Alice was going to play dress-up with me all night. I was super excited.

On the way up to her room, we walked by a mirror. I caught a glimpse of my reflection and gasped. Could that really be me? Alice must have noticed me staring because she stopped on the stairway too, but then recognition lit her eyes, and she told me that this stunning person in the mirror was actually me. I was amazed. My long brown hair, which used to be so frizzy (even when I spent 45 minutes straightening ever strand) was now beautifully silky and straight. I was also very glad to see that it was at the same length (just a little longer than the middle of my back) it was before, and that the transformation had not strangely cut my hair for me. My blue eyes were now a stunning red, which horrified me at first glance, but after consulting Alice, she told me it was just from the human blood left in my body from my transformation, and that in a month or two of a 'vegetarian' diet, they would become a golden-hazel, like hers. My already pale skin was now even paler, but it looked good. My complexion was now flawless, and I could see that I would have to change my law of never leaving the house without eye-liner, because I didn't need it. Plus I was now thinner than I had been before, which was an amazing feeling because I had never felt thin before in my life.

After I was done staring vainly in the mirror, Alice and I continued upstairs. As she opened up her closet before me I was stunned. There were this many clothes in the world? Alice's closet took up the size of my old kitchen, and family room put together. And it was absolutely fantastic. Alice let me try on clothes all day. I tried on dressed (formal and casual), skirts and jeans with cute tops and everything you could ever imagine. It could have possibly been one of the best days of my life.

After Alice and I were done trying on clothes (for now) I remembered that Carlisle said that there were seven (now eight people in his family).

"Alice, aren't there five others here?"

"O! Yes! You haven't met anyone have you? I was just so excited about meeting you, and then after we hunted, we were having so much fun, I just forgot. You must meet Jasper, he's my husband-"

"Wait. You have a husband?" I asked, she couldn't have been more than 17

"You have to remember Rebekah, I'm much older than I look." She told me with a wink

Ohh right, that immortal thing. I kept forgetting about that… but I was trying to save my breakdown of the past 4 days for later... much later.

Everyone was assembled in the family room, and Alice introduced me, at a very rapid speed.  
"Ok Rebekah! This is Carlisle, but you already met him. He works at the hospital, which is how he found you, and he's sort of our vampire dad. And this is Esme, his wife and our mother… well you know, our vampire mother. Carlisle and her are married." I had already seen Carlisle, with his blonde hair, but Esme I had not met before. She was beautiful and you could tell just by looking at her that she was one of the kindest people in the world, but Alice continued, "This is Emmett. He's really strong, and Rosalie and him are married. O yeah, this is Rosalie." Emmett was huge, and winked at me when I looked over at him, which thoroughly embarrassed me, but before I could even blush, Rosalie, his wife as Alice had told me, smacked him upside the head. I guess she didn't like her husband winking at me. When I took the time to actually look at Rosalie, she was amazingly gorgeous. Her beautiful golden hair, and perfect… everything started to actually make me jealous. However, once I remembered my reflection from the mirror, I knew I shouldn't care.

" This is Edward. And this is Jasper." Alice continued. It was obvious that she loved Jasper very much, simply by the way she said his name. He didn't smile, but he seemed very nice. Edward was also gorgeous with bronze tussled hair. I knew all my friends would have freaked out if they saw him. Possibly ten times that of what the poor foreign exchange student from Italy sophomore year had to deal with.

Now that Alice had stopped talking, everyone was staring at me. I assumed they wanted me to say something so I simply replied, "Hi.", sheepishly (I always was shy). Everyone smiled and welcomed me. I smiled back, wondering what this future held for me.

* * *

**A/N: So there was the first chapter. I know it was pretty boring, but I have to lay a foundation right? I didn't go into great detail about the Cullens because we all know all about them, and the recap of all the Cullens can get old, but is has to be there or the story feels like it's missing something. If there's anything that I missed and you think should be included please tell me, I would be happy to add it, and if there is something missing, until I fix it, just assume someone already told Rebekah about it. ;) I know Bella always hated shopping and clothes, but that's why I created Rebekah, so that I could take liberties with her character (like shopping, I LOVE shopping, and it always drove me crazy that Bella didn't. She had Alice there who would be more than happy to give her a makeover and she doesn't want to?!?!). I hope you like it, and please review. If you have any questions ANY I will be more than happy to answer them, or address any issues in the story that you find.**

**Thanks,**

**-Topaz**


End file.
